It is known to use hanging folders for receiving files or unperforated written matter. They contain a front and a back sheet, which are interconnected either in the vicinity of the upper edge or in the vicinity of the lower edge. They are hung between two horizontally spaced rails. The known hanging folders contain through metal rails on whose ends hooks are formed. It is complicated to fix the blanks to the said rails. In the case of hanging folders both ends of the blank must in each case be wound around a rail and then glued or rivetted. In part the pockets for the insertion of the rails are formed beforehand and the rails are laterally inserted.
It is also known to fold the front and back cover in such a way that an insertion pocket for the hanging member is created, which is also inserted in a guidance channel of a viewing strip (German Patent 36 39 785).
In addition, rubber strip folders are known, in which the ends of a rubber band are fixed to one folder cover and with the folder closed is passed round the other cover, this normally taking place in the vicinity of the corners.